Dr TimeSpace and The Continuums: Season 9
by hypercamera3
Summary: The Doctor returns to find everything he knew destroyered and he is to blame. He has to search across the Space and Time and discover what has happened so he can save all of our worlds, before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362, didn't make special visits to certain sectors unless it was desperately important. However, she would make two special, dangerously important visits to Sector V each week. The first of these visits was so she could see her boyfriend, the sector leader Nigel Uno. Sector V could tell that the two loved each other to death. The other visit was considered by some to be considered even more important than the other visit. Starting a year ago, she would meet with Numbuh 2 so they could discuss episodes of Dr. Time-Space and the Continuums. For the last year they had discussed each episode in order from the original 80's episodes to the episodes from 2005 with Mark Simmons. They always found themselves discussing Mark Simmons and how great his episodes were. The show had been off the air for the last 3 years, but these two operatives had seen every episode. To think there had only been 8 seasons. This week however, they were discussing the very recent rumors.

"So, Numbuh 362, did you hear they casted for a new season?" the operative said as he fixed his airplane goggles.

"Yea I heard about it. They will never get a better Doctor than Mark Simmons." The blonde girl said as she sat back in her chair. Her helmet had been carelessly thrown to the side.

"They say he will be making a few appearances this season, as the old doctor, but they got a completely new doctor. They aren't even giving out the actor's name!" The plump operative said as he waved his spread out his arms for emphasis. Emphasis on what is all you can wonder.

"Well, when is it set to come out?" Numbuh 362 asked with intrigue as she continued to relax.

"5 days. Maybe we can find something about it." The boy said as he jumped up and ran for the closest computer. Rachel got up and followed him.

"I found a trailer for it." Hoagie said.

"That was… fast." Rachel said in a bit of confusion.

"Yeah… let's watch." Numbuh 2 clicked the video and the two stared at the screen as the video began… well not yet.

Buffering… buffering… buffering…

"My computer sucks." Hoagie said as they waited. The video finally began.

* * *

><p>The video begins with a shot of the red Phone Booth. The shot holds for 5 seconds before a soldier clothed in bullet proof armor passes by. The shot zooms out to reveal 3 soldiers as they wrap the phone booth in chains. The scene flashes and cuts to three people dressed in casual clothes with guns gripped tightly in their hands. There is a man in the foreground and two girls in the background. The man turns and starts firing. "Damn! This wasn't supposed to happen!" He yells as the last words echo the camera zooms up and cut to a woman sitting in the park. The woman has gray hair and sits on the bench feeding the birds. The shot zooms out again to show a black fog collecting in the sky. A woman's voice narrates over the scene. <em>Doctor, why did you leave us when we needed you most?<em> The scene cuts to a planet with a bright shining light on the surface of it and the light slowly becomes brighter until the planet explodes. _Where did you go that was more important?_ Another scene flashed as a meteor crashed into Britain. The next shot shows two people, one man and one woman, sneaking through an air duct. "We need to prepare." The man said as the camera went down to show the first floor beneath them. A woman sits at a desk on a set; the cameras getting into position as she begins to speak. "The doctor has destroyed our government, and brought chaos to all of us. It must be understood by all that he is a criminal and anyone who sees him has the responsibility to detaining him and anyone who is seen assisting him will be named a traitor and will be accused of all the same crimes as him." The scene cuts to a war ground where two armies slowly move toward each other while the sound of a ticking clock can be heard behind it all. The sound of a lullaby begins to play as it mixes with the screams in a dark room where we can only make out the shadows of a torturer and the prisoner. The scene cuts back to a normal suburban residence. We see a woman standing in her kitchen, making eggs, and humming the lullaby to herself. The sound of the whooshing engine can be heard and she turned her head to the light shining through the window. The window shatters and the video cuts to black. A date pops up and then travels down the shimmering cylinder as the logo pops up. **DOCTOR TIME-SPACE AND THE CONINUUMS!**

* * *

><p>The blonde girl and the plump boy froze in disbelief and could not believe what they had just witnessed.<p>

"Holy Crud…" the supreme leader said

The boy turned towards his superior and said "You get the soda and I'll get the popcorn for next week?"

Rachel simply nodded her agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- this will be a side project [like HITCHHIKER] that will be centered around the show. each chapter from here on in will be an episode of the show with MST3K type commentary from Hoagie and Rachel. I hope you enjoy and thank you Numbuh Phenon for letting me use your bit character. Stay Tuned for Episode 1: "Shocking Debut"**


	2. Episode 1 Part 1

The sound of the popcorn in the microwave filled the tree house the next week. Hoagie and Rachel were no t KND operatives today; they were Dr. Time-Space fans.

"Hurry up!" Rachel yelled as she began flipping through channels to find their show.

Hoagie ran with the large bowl popcorn as fast as he could and jumped in the seat beside her. "I got it. Did we miss anything?"

"Nope… we're just in… time!" she said happily as she quickly readied herself for the new episode.

"Oh and I found out the new Doctor's actor is named Stephen Hart." Hoagie said.

"He'll never be as good as Mark Simmons." The blonde replied.

The beginning camera shot showed a forest pathway and then a bike tire suddenly ran past. Then 3 bright lights followed after it. The camera shot cuts to the person on the bike with three car sized hover crafts chasing after him. The hovercrafts were dark grey and black with rusted colors on the very front of the ship. The person on the bike was maybe 15 or 16 years old and was wearing a black hoodie and a pair of blue denim jeans and a pair of running shoes. The boy was pedaling as fast as he could and they went into a suburban town. The camera shows the bike from the side as a laser fires out and the boy swerved to barely avoid it.

The boy made a turn but another hovercraft fired a laser and got his tire. The boy was vaulted off the bike and landed against a trashcan. He forced himself up and continued running. He jumped over a fence and ran to the back door of the closest house.

Inside a woman was sitting there making pancakes for herself. The sound of the backdoor slamming shut made her jump and she kept the spatula in hand as she made her way to the door.

"Mum?" She said with worry and became more worried when she got no response. "Christopher, if that's you this isn't funny!" She got to the back door and screamed as she saw the boy holding the door closed.

"Calm, calm- I said calm down! There are monsters out there." The boy said as the woman calmed down a bit.

"Who are you?" she yelled in confusion.

"Me? I'm The Doctor." [The sound of a popcorn bowl being dropped on Sector V's floor could be heard as the show went to the opening credits.]

The credits came to an end. The camera panned over the woman as she looked at him in confusion.

"A doctor? You're only, what, 16?" the woman said as she inspected the boy

The boy looked back up at him with a smile. "I never said I was a doctor I said I was THE Doctor. Now," he began as he looked around the area of the backdoor. He saw a washing machine, a drier, and a few closets. "You wouldn't happen to have a stove here would you?"

"Get out of my house!"

"Should have seen that coming…" He said as he walked past her and the camera followed him, staying in front of him. "Look I need a pilot light, we might be in trouble."

"What are you blabbering about now?"

"Your right, I don't have time to move the stove. I could fashion something similar for it from a flashlight. Where is it?" He said as he started opening the drawers and taking everything out in an attempt to find the flashlight. He threw every piece of silverware to the side.

"Seriously, stop it! You're messing up my house."

The boy stopped his ransacking of the room and looked at her. He spoke very quickly. "Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? What is your name?" He turned and resumed his ransacking.

"I'm not telling you my name. Get out!" She yelled and grabbed his jacket, pulling him back and throwing him towards the door. He fell back and hit his head against the wall. He had the flashlight in his hand and jumped back to his feet. Suddenly, the window shattered as a beam of light flew past the space in between them and left a scorch mark in the wall. "What the-?"

"Told you there were Monsters!" He yelled as he got up and brought her into the living room. "Do you have a tool box?" He asked. Another blast shot through a window. They both ran towards the garage. He grabbed a tool box off the ground and began to take the flashlight apart. It's inner circuits and working were scattered as he pulled out an unknown piece of technology and began to fuse both of them together. "Finally!" he screamed and held up the piece of technology.

"What the heck is it?"

"It's my Sonic Drill. Now, tell me, what is your name?"

"L-Lindsey…"

"Nice name, now, I'm sorry for breaking in without permission, but I best get back to my ship and get everything set before i- Aw hell…" He turned and saw a giant light through the window and heard the loud buzzing sound. It left him seeing in negatives as it approached the everything went white.

The camera was no longer in white and we saw Lindsey and the Doctor laying in a pile of rubble where the garage had once been. The Doctor was gripping his machinery tightly in his hand as three shadows covered them. It cut to commercial.


End file.
